


Ryzyko

by euphoria814



Series: 100 d e2 [2]
Category: Transcendence (2014)
Genre: # 83. Ryzyko, 100 drabbli w 100 dni, 100 drabbli w 100 dni challenge, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, drobinka, euphoria się bawi, weekendowe_drabble_polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: # 83. Ryzyko
Relationships: Evelyn Caster/Will Caster
Series: 100 d e2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Weekendowe Drabble Polska, Zakazane Pairingi





	Ryzyko

Will umierał na jej oczach, nikł. Niebawem miała zostać kompletnie sama w świecie, który chciała naprawić. Ich człowieczeństwo wystawiano na próbę w najgorszy sposób. Ogromne serwery ustawione pod ścianami w równym rzędzie, błyskały zielonymi diodami. Wyobrażała sobie, że to rytm serca, chociaż bardziej prawidłowe byłoby uznanie ich za wyładowania pomiędzy komórkami nerwowymi.

Przepisywali umysł Willa, nie wiedząc nawet czy uda im się odtworzyć coś tak skomplikowanego jak ludzka dusza. Ryzyko, że bez serca i emocji, utraci na zawsze to kim był, istniało. Umierał jednak każdego dnia po trochu, w ciszy, pogodzony z losem. Ryzyko istniało.

Ryzyko, które była zdecydowana podjąć.


End file.
